Petentka
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Śmierć w uroczej postaci Susan Sto Helit oczekuje na posłuchanie u Patrycjusza. Z urzędu towarzyszy jej Rufus Drumknott


Rufus Drumknott trochę nerwowo bawił się spinaczem do papieru. Jego zwykłe opanowanie mogło wystarczyć na dowolnego szefa gildii, w tym Gildii Skrytobójców. Nie tracił spokoju nawet w obecności osób nieumarłych czy też nieprzytomnych z wściekłości. Jednak Śmierć we własnej, nieco demonicznej osobie, to gość zdecydowanie zbyt stresujący. Nawet jeśli nie mówiła GŁOSEM.

- To śmieszne, że Vetinari kazał mi czekać – stwierdziła niewysoka osóbka, siedząca na sofie dla petentów. Metodycznie ostrzyła kosę. – Jestem Śmiercią.

- Panno Sto Helit – Drumknott mówił prawie normalnym głosem. – Przychodzi pani do Patrycjusza w sprawie prywatnej, więc nie może pani wejść poza kolejnością.

Susan obejrzała kosę pod światło.

- Spodziewałam się tego – stwierdziła. – Dlatego pojawiłam się na samiuśkim środku tego słynnego Owalnego Gabinetu. Nie przewidziałam tylko, że mnie wyprosi. – Położyła kosę na kolanie. – Coś takiego nie zdarzyło mi się nigdy – rzekła w zadumie – od kiedy przejęłam od dziadka interes.

- A wcześniej? – zapytał uprzejmie sekretarz, chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę.

- Bywało – przyznała. – Gdy mieszkałam na pensji. Potem już się nauczyłam nie pchać, gdzie mnie nie chcą.

- Obecnie niestety musi pani to robić – zauważył dość przytomnie Rufus.

- Tak – przyznała Susan. – Choć zdziwiłbyś się, ile osób wita mnie z prawdziwą radością.

- Nie wątpię – odparł sekretarz.

Odważył się spojrzeć na Śmierć. Znów powróciła do ostrzenia kosy.

- Naprawdę, ludzie tak panikują, jeśli chodzi o umieranie – rzuciła, pracując nad jednym, najwyraźniej tępym kawałkiem. – Jakby to był koniec świata.

- Niektórzy sądzą, że jest – Rufus wypowiedział to zdanie odruchem dobrze wychowanego pracownika biurowego. Całą jego uwagę pochłaniała kosa, w którą wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Jak dla kogo – odrzekła Susan. – Po śmierci lądujemy tam, gdzie byliśmy przekonani, że wylądujemy… Masz jakiś problem.

Drumknott otrząsnął się z transu.

- Słucham?

- Masz jakiś problem – powtórzyła Śmierć. – Z moją kosą.

- Ależ nie, panno Sto Helit, skądże – w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta paniki.

Susan westchnęła.

- Myślicie, że tego nie widzę.

- Ale ja nic nie myślę – odparł obronnie sekretarz.

- W to uwierzę – prychnęła Śmierć. – Każdy gapi się na ostrze, to normalne.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Kiedy je ostrzę. To naturalna fascynacja narzędziem zabijania.

Mimo świetnego wyszkolenia w zakresie rozmowy z każdym rodzajem petentów, Drumknott nie zdołał odpowiedzieć.

- No, kiedy ten tyran mnie wreszcie wpuści – rzekła Susan, z lekką irytacją patrząc na zegar.

Sekretarzowi włączył się autopilot.

- Po spotkaniu z Gildią Fryzjerów, czyli za kwadrans – wygenerował komunikat Rufus.

Susan przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

- Ty jesteś żywy, prawda?

- Tak, panno Sto Helit.

Śmierć przekrzywiła głowę, nadal obserwując Drumknotta.

- A jest was więcej?

Mimo szczerych chęci, sekretarz nie zrozumiał.

- No, takich jak ty – dodała Susan. – Sekretarzy.

- Ach, tak – odpowiedział Rufus. – Cała gildia.

Susan pokiwała głową na boki.

- I wszyscy jesteście tacy sztywni?

Drumknott znalazł się na skraju histerii.

- Nie jestem sztywny, panno Sto Helit! – zapewnił drżącym głosem.

Śmierć uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i powróciła do maltretowania srebrzystego ostrza.

- Tak, kazać mi czekać – rzekła po chwili. – To bardzo widowiskowe, bardzo w jego stylu. Czy mojego dziadka też tak tresował?

Rufus nie odpowiedział. Walczył z obezwładniającym przerażeniem.

Susan przyjrzała mu się przeciągle. Pokręciła głową z rezygnacją.

- Bycie Śmiercią jest całkiem w porządku – stwierdziła. – Tylko moje życie towarzyskie na tym cierpi. Nie, nie chodzi o brak czasu. Po prostu wszyscy ludzie po dłuższej chwili spędzonej ze mną martwieją ze strachu, tak jak ty teraz. I tak długo wytrzymałeś, dobry jesteś.

Sekretarz może poczułby się mile połechtany takim komplementem, usłyszanym z ust Śmierci, gdyby nie to, że w jego głowie odbijało się echem słowo „martwieją".

- Tak, i jeszcze ta obsesja na punkcie śmierci – dorzuciła Susan. – Mogłabym stanąć przed takim delikwentem rozebrana i w kozakach za kolano, a jemu będzie w głowie tylko zgon.

„Zgon, zgon ,zgon" zaśpiewała podświadomość Rufusa.

Susan odłożyła kosę i podeszła do sekretarza. Oparła się o biurko.

- CO MI POWIESZ, RUFUSIE?

- Drumknott, dlaczego nie wpuszczasz panny… o, witam.

W otwartych drzwiach stał Vetinari. Od razu spostrzegł, że jego sekretarz jest na skraju załamania nerwowego.

- Panno Sto Helit – rzekł z naganą. – Bardzo bym prosił, by swoje sztuczki wypróbowywała pani na osobach o mniejszym znaczeniu dla funkcjonowania tego miasta.

Śmierć przewróciła oczami i wróciła po swoją kosę.

Vetinari zniknął na chwilę w przyległym pomieszczeniu, skąd wrócił z nieprzyzwoicie dużą butelką czegoś, o kolorze samogonu. Postawił ją przed Drumknottem wraz ze szklanką. Sporą szklanką.

- Zapraszam – rzekł do Susan, otwierając drzwi swojego gabinetu.

Po około godzinie Śmierć zdematerializowała się widowiskowo. Uwolniony od jej osoby Patrycjusz zajrzał do pokoju sekretarza. Zastał go gorliwie przerzucającego papiery w kartotece, zupełnie zatraconego w kancelaryjnej pracy. Po jego szybkich i precyzyjnych ruchach Vetinari mógł stwierdzić, że Drumknott wrócił do pełnej równowagi.

Na biurku Rufusa stała idealnie pusta butelka.


End file.
